fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Azura
The "Goddess" of the Cloelian Imperium. A beautiful puppet god made by a mysterious sorcerer, designed for his schemes to 'better the world'. Background When the Cloelian Imperium invaded Zatecta, its people were not prepared. They had grown used to raiding the fractured Imperium, and were not prepared for the newly unified force, nor the alien powers wielded by Adam. Desperate, the Zatectan shamen began a ritual sacrifice to call on the power of the goddess to strike down their foes. Realizing the nature of their ritual, and perhaps planning for it all along, Adam snuck behind enemy lines and interrupted the ritual. Slaying the shamen and taking control of the ritual himself, he manipulated it to create the tool he wanted: a fake goddess. Azura awoke with no knowledge of who or what she was. Adam informed her she was an avatar of the Goddess, and that he had saved her from captivity by the Zatectans. He took her with him back to the Imperial lines and shared his story. Emboldened by the ‘heresy’ of the Zactectans and the liberation of the avatar, the Imperial forces swiftly conquered the tribal people. Since then, Adam has put in her place as the center of faith in the Cloelian Imperium. Secluded in the great Temple of Azura, she advises the Emperor and does what she can to better the lives of the Imperium’s citizen with her ever growing flock of butterfly familiars. Abilities Partial-Homunculus Azura is a demon, but an artificial one made not by the Goddess, but rather by Adam. Feeding off of magical energy, she does not need to sleep, eat, or breathe. Differing from Adam and Eve, a human sacrifice seems to have been used as the base of her creation. Telepathy Azura possesses the ability to communicate mentally with others. She can also detect what those around her are thinking, though she can’t mind control people or delve into their memories. She likes to talk both traditionally and telepathically at once, giving her voice a divine connotation. Touch of the Goddess Azura’s hands and feet are able to bestow the gifts of miraculous healing, as well as the ability to imbue objects with light. She is also able to perform minor miracles like walking on water and turning water into wine. Notable Equipment The Wings of Dreams Blue glass familiars in the shape of butterflies. Unable to be everywhere at once, Azura creates these to be her eyes and ears. Not just scouts, she can use them to help improve people’s lives by carrying messages and taking minor actions. Furthermore, upon completing someone’s ‘wish’ the familiar is able to store a concept of that. Some, which manifest as weapons, armor, or even spell-like effects, can be used by her in battle. She keeps a number on hand for personal defense. Trivia * Like all of The Old Stargazer's 'descendants', Azura is a name from the bible, specifically, a daughter of Adam. * Her likeness is taken from the game Tales of Xillia, from the character Milla Maxwell. Ironically, Milla is herself the Lord of Spirits. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Janx